Patronizing
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: Sasori realizes the feelings he was never supposed to have.


Nikita stomped down the crudely made steps leading down into the akatsuki kitchen. Today was not her day. When she woke up she fell off her bed and hit her head on Marissa's stupid pet rock, then she got an earful on how she 'hurt' Stoney, finally Hidan decided to ask her some of the stupidest questions he could think of just to be a dumb ass, while his blonde gender bender buddy snickered in the background.

Yes, if any one crossed her, Nikita would certainly end them, and this was her mindset, until she stepped into the conjoined living/dining/ kitchen room and saw a certain puppeteer sipping earl gray tea, while going over some designs for a future puppet. Smiling slightly, Nikita walked up to the low table and sat on the cushion across from him.

"Hello sasori." Nikita said smiling at the ex suna-nin. He smiled in return, laying his blue prints down.

"Hello Nikita, how are you this morning?"

Frowning, Nikita began her tale about waking up and the rock, plus hidan making it known that hes not the sharpest blade in the drawer.

Sasori just sat and listened, sipping his tea now and again. Nodding to some of her complaints. And when she finished, she inhaled deeply.

"That would explain the bump on your head." sasori said pleasantly. Nikita sighed and glanced at the red head's plans.

"What are those?" Nikita asked pointing at the design.

"The outline of a future puppet of mine." he replied slowly.

"What kind?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in, really." Nikita scooted closer and planted her elbows on the table, holding her head up, and staring intently at sasori.

Sasori smiled again, and began to explain what its supposed to look like on the outside, and what special techniques it may have.

Nikita interrupted once or twice adding suggestions to his contraption, and asking questions about the certain type of poisons he may use and what nasty surprises may spring out if he do will so.

After about a good hour or so of talking, they had finally finished their conversation, and the rest of the akatsuki filed in to grab a bit of lunch.

And as the two were about to start another conversation about the pros and cons of poison quills, Marissa and Alissa 1came over to get Nikita to go and grab some lunch at a new restaurant.

Sasori gave Nikita a knowing look, while she was being dragged away, and he continued with his design adding some of her ideas.

Later, after everyone finished dinner, Nikita was walking by her self back to her room to begin to go to bed, Sasori walked out of the shadows and swiftly pinned Nikita to the wall in front of the steps to upstairs.

"What is it about you?" he growled lowly in her ear.

She shivered, "Pardon?"

"When i'm with you," he began, squeezing her for arms harshly. "I feel emotions i shouldn't as a puppet. Why is that, do you think?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, struggling to escape. "Ok, this is really starting to hurt!"

His grip loosened and he sighed.

"I shouldn't feel this way, i'm emotionless!"

"What way is that?" she asked tentatively.

"Don't patronize me, woman! You know exactly what way!"

Nikita squeaked out "I'm telling you i don't know-"

"Love!" he interrupted, leaning forward onto her.

"What?" she whispered, trying to look at his face.

"Love; i think..i...love you, Nikita."

"Sasori i-" Nikita stopped, unsure how to phrase her words.

"Damn it Nikita! Stop doing this to me!"

"Sasori.." she whispered lifting up his face. "I think, i love..you to."

The puppeteer looked up, and sighed.

"Don't lie just to make me feel better! I'm a puppet with no emotions." His voice began to waver as he finished his sentence, the grip on Nikita's for arms tightening again, probably leaving a bruise.

"Sasori, i do love you! Every single day, if it weren't for you, i'd go insane! Your an anchor to me, and i love you! I love you, i love you, i love-"

"Nikita!" one hand flew to her throat, and held it tight. "Your patronizing me again! You act like i don't know! But i do! You don't love me! You just say you do to make me feel better! Well, i'm tired of it! Just fucking stop!" with every word his grip tightened and Nikita began hitting at the wooden arm.

Realizing hes choking her, sasori let go of her throat. Nikita fell to the ground, and grabbed her neck, rubbing it while she struggled to regain her breath.

"You don't know, Sasori, you have no idea. I love you! I loved you when we first talked when i joined, and now. I love you!" she coughed out.

Sasori looked at her, his face emotionless as he leaned down and helped her stand. Then pulled her into his arms.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

Nikita laughed, finding a comfortable groove in his wooden chest to rest against. "Now and forever."

"You know we can never kiss right, or anything else, really, for that matter. Right?" Sasori murmured into her hair.

Nikita laughed, holding his hands, "I was never one for physical relationships."


End file.
